Digimon World: Next Order/Items
This is a list of items available in Digimon World: Next Order. Ingredient Meat Pieces of meat that can be harvested from the city of Floatia after its initial upgrades or obtained from enemy Digimon, most often carnivorous ones. Often heavy and makes your Digimon more full, as well as generally increasing their weight and improving their mood. Meat Standard Digimon food. Harvested in fields. The very first ingredient you receive from Floatia's fields in the beginning. Can be obtained by the Goblimon in Nigh Plains. Raises weight by 1g and improves Mood. Hunk of Meat Specifically raised meat. Very filling. Can be obtained by the Aruraumon in the Nigh Plains Forest Pathway. Raises weight by 3g and improves Mood. Best Meat Quality and quantity absolutely top notch. Can be obtained by the Shamamon in Ohguino Valley. Raises weight by 2g, improves Mood, slightly strengthens Bond, and increases Strength stat by 3. Well Done Meat New and improved Best Meat with a smoky taste. Raises weight by 2g, improves Mood, increases HP stat by 10, and recovers 10 HP. Rotten Meat Marbled Beef The marbled part is the locus of its power. Raises weight by 3g, improves Mood, and increases Strength stat by 5. Cube Meat Strange square meat. It is an acquired taste. Raises weight by 2g, improves Mood, slightly strengthens Bond and Friend, increases MP stat by 10 and Strength stat by 2, and recovers 10 MP. Steel Meat A firm meat that makes the eater tougher. Raises weight by 2g, improves Mood, and increases Stamina stat by 5. Colorful Meat Fruit Produce that can be found out in the wild. Generally improves Digimon mood, lowers fatigue, and can either raise or lower weight. Cheerful Apple An apple with a smile to make you happy. Can be commonly found in the Nigh Plains in the beginning. Improves Mood, lowers Fatigue a little, increases the HP and MP stats by 10 each, and recovers 10 HP and MP. Conductor Lemon Lemon that will wake you up with a mild shock. Can be commonly found at both Power Plants in the Night Plains. Lowers weight by 1g, improves Mood, lowers Fatigue more than other fruits, and increases Speed stat by 3. Golden Acorn Acorn that shines golden with a hard outer shell. A rare ingredient found in very few areas. Lowers weight by 1g, improves Mood, lowers Fatigue a little, and increases Stamina stat by 5. Baby Strawberry Heavy wild strawberry with a lot of bulk. Can be commonly found in the Nigh Plains in the beginning. Raises weight by 5g, which is more than any of the ingredients that can be obtained, improves Mood, lowers Fatigue a little, and increases Strength stat by 5. Celestial Chestnut A very sweet chestnut that focuses the eater. A rare ingredient found in very few areas. Raises weight by 1g, improves Mood and Discipline, and lowers Fatigue a little. Orange Banana A nutritious banana that will make you happy. Can be commonly found at the Server Cemetary in the Server Desert. Raises weight by 1g, improves Mood, lowers Fatigue a little, increases HP stat by 50, and recovers 50 HP. Rotting Melon Cloudy Orange Orange with a dragon's spirit that energizes. A somewhat rare ingredient that can be found in various areas. Lowers weight by 1g, improves Mood, slightly strengthens Bond, lowers Fatigue a little, and increases Strength and Wisdom stats by 4 and 2 respectively. Confusion Cherry A cherry so delicious it will blow your mind. A somewhat rare ingredient that can be found in various areas. Worsens Mood, increases MP and Speed stats by 50 and 5 respectively, and recovers 50 MP. Vegetable Training food that can be harvested from the city of Floatia after its initial upgrades or obtained from enemy Digimon, most often plant and insect types. These often increase stat gains from training at Floatia's Gym and disciplines your Digimon better. Ginseng Improves MP and STR training effects. Given by Togemon at the Training Gym during the day after being recruited in the Server Desert's Server Cemetery. Sakura Bird Radish Improves HP and SPD training effects. Given by Kuwagamon at the Training during the evening after being recruited in the Nigh Plains' Power Plant #2. Obscure Onion Improves STA and WIS training effects. Can be obtained from the RedVeggiemon in the Nigh Plains' Forest Pathway. Drizzle Cabbage Slightly improves HP, MP, and STR training effects. Can be found by Veggiemon once per day after being recruited in the Ohguino Wastelands' Palace of Thorns or given by RedVeggiemon at the end of Ohguino Wastelands' Dori Tunnel 1 in exchange for a piece of meat once per day. Also lowers weight by 1g. Soft Gold Pumpkin Slightly improves STR, STA, and WIS training. Spotted Tomato Slightly improves HP, WIS, and SPD training. Can be found by Veggiemon once per day after being recruited in the Ohguino Wastelands' Palace of Thorns or given by RedVeggiemon at the end of Ohguino Wastelands' Dori Tunnel 1 in exchange for a piece of meat once per day. Also lowers weight by 1g. Jaguar Potato Really improves STR training effect. Kamon Aubergine Slightly improves all skill training effects. Mandrake Greatly improves MP and WIS training effects. Wild Mushroom Fungi that can be found out in the wild. Often lowers weight. Digistalk A popular mushroom with digital spores. Commonly found everywhere. Lowers weight by 1g. Green Digistalk Digistalk subspecies with a fresh taste. Can be commonly found at the Forest Pathway in the Nigh Plains or obtained from the local Aruraumon in the same area. Lowers weight by 1g. Frostcut Mushroom A precious mushroom that grows in icy lands. Unlucky Mushroom A potentially very dangerous mushroom. Can be commonly found at the Bony Resort and MOD Cape areas. Lowers weight by 2g, increases MP stat by 50, Strength, Stamina, Wisdom, and Speed stats by 1, and recovers 50 MP. Inflicts a sick status. Deluxe Mushroom Mushroom that sparkles gold with a rich taste. A rare ingredient that may be found in some areas of the Bony Resort and MOD Cape areas. Lowers weight by 1g, improves Mood, increases MP stat by 100, and recovers 100 MP. Fighty Fungus Great mushroom for hot pot to warm you up. Celebration Nameko Cute mushroom that looks like its hands are up. A rare ingredient that may be found in some areas of the Bony Resort and MOD Cape areas. Lowers weight by 3g, improves Mood, and increases Stamina, Wisdom, and Speed stats by 8, 7, and 6 respectively. Coriander A bright red plant that has a very unique taste. Red grass that can be commonly found in the Server Desert, Logic Volcano, and Ohguino Wastelands areas. Lowers weight by 1g and increases Strength stat by 1. Scratchy Grass Yucky plant that looks like a weed. Green grass that can be sometimes be found in various areas, most commonly Nigh Plains. Lowers weight by 2g, but worsens Mood. Nut Unusual ingredients that are called fruits, yet are not fruits, noted for their commonly boxed, round, or cylindrical shape. They can be found generally everywhere in the world and only serve to lower Discipline unless they are cooked. Salty Fruit Inside it has salty particles. Quick Fruit Inside it has sugary particles. Acrid Fruit Has a similar taste and texture to an egg. Rolly Fruit Very similar to fine rice. Duty Fruit Inside it has particles much like flour. Dozy Fruit Very similar to round tofu. Az Fruit Very similar to round red beans. Cobb Fruit Has a seaweed taste and used as flavoring. Oily Fruit A useful nut with oil inside it. Drink Food that hydrates your partners, improving their mood, strengthening your partners' friendship, and lowering their fatigue. Most often found in Vending Machines in various areas of the Digital World, sold at 200 Bits each. Digital Ion Water A special drink only sold on Nigh Plains. Can be bought from the Vending Machine in Nigh Plains' Vast Plateau. Increases Speed stat by 1. Neon Drink Can be bought from the Vending Machine in Server Desert's Server Cemetery. Increases Wisdom stat by 1. File Soda An invigorating drink sold on wastelands. Can be bought from both Vending Machines in Ohguino Wastelands' Guts Wastes and Palace of Thorns. Raises weight by 1g and recovers 500 MP. Infini-Water Ancient drink sold at Faulty Ex Machina. Can be bought from the Vending Machine in Faulty Ex Machina's West Coast. Increases Strength stat by 1. Hot Water Can be bought from the Vending Machine in Logic Volcano's Fire Wall. Increases Stamina stat by 1. Absolute Zero Water Can be bought from the Vending Machine in Absolute Zero's Frost Cathedral area before the actual cathedral. Recovers 500 HP. Triangular Milk A drink to toughen your bones. Sold at resorts. Can be bought from the Vending Machine in Bony Resort's Bony Drive. Raises weight by 1g and increases Stamina stat by 1. Deep Sea Essence Can be bought from the Vending Machine in MOD Cape's Inlet Cape. Increases Wisdom and Speed stat by 1 each. Phantom Nectar Can be obtained by chance from the Vending Machine in Ohguino Wastelands' Palace of Thorns along with the File Soda. The Vending Machine must say, "Has 'Prizes inside!' written on it." Recovers 1000 HP and MP and extends your partners' life. Fish Piscene ingredients that can be fished from various bodies of water around the world, as well as the city of Floatia after recruiting Seadramon at MOD Cape. Generally lowers discipline and strengthens bonds with your partners. Digifry Digicrucian A small fish, easy to catch with any bait. Digikoi Digicarp Digibitterling A small, nondescript fish hard to catch. Digisalmon Digitrout Black Digitrout Digiloach Digieel Digicatfish Digiarowana Digipirarucu Digisnakehead Digituna Digivolution Arcanalaminice The Arcanalaminice can make a Champion Digimon digivolve to WarGrowlmon. Destruction Core The can make a Mega Digimon digivolve to Armageddemon. Dirumpimpetice The Dirumpimpetice can make a Champion Digimon digivolve to MetalTyrannomon. Execution Core The can make a Mega Digimon digivolve to Omegamon Zwart D. Imperadracine The Imperadracine can make an Ultimate Digimon digivolve to Imperialdramon Dragon Mode. Mortipeditice The Mortiperditice can make a Champion Digimon digivolve to Infermon. Malicoluberice The Malicoluberice can make a Champion Digimon digivolve to WaruSeadramon. Mutatinegrine The Mutatinegrine can make a Mega Digimon digivolve to Omegamon Alter-B. Quinquelementice The Quinquelementice can make a Champion Digimon digivolve to Taomon (Silver). Viaplenice The Viaplenice can make a Champion Digimon digivolve to Doumon. Notes and references Category:Items Category:Digimon World: Next Order